Angolaball
Republic of Angolaball |nativename = : República de Angolabola : Repubilika ya Ngola |caption = Remove Kebab HUEHUEHUEHUE ! |image = |reality = Republic of Angola |government = Unitary presidential republic |language = Portuguese |capital = Luandaball |religion = Roman Catholicism |friends = Cubaball Chinaball Russiaball Myanmarball Serbiaball Portugalball Brazilball Cape Verdeball Guinea-Bissauball Macauball Mozambiqueball USAball São Tomé and Príncipeball East Timorball DR Congoball |enemies = Union of South Africaball Islamball Cabindaball Republic of the Congoball |founded = November 11, 1975 |predecessor = PR Angolaball |likes = Oil, Portuguese language, hue, oil, corruption, Russia, oil, capitalism, oil, oil, holy damn we do love oil!, Leila Lopes |hates = Everyone south of me, journalists, Islam, AIDS, separatists, people saying he is of Portugalball, people who claim he's a communist state because of his flag. |personality = OIL, kebab remover |affiliation = African Unionball |intospace = No |bork = Oil Oil |status = Experiencing inflation |notes = Not a commie}} is a soviet african countryball in southwestern Africa. Angolaball also speaks fluent Portuguese, because his adoptive father was Portugalball . He used to be of part communist, but nowadays is not very relevant. History Angolaball is descended from 8ball and also from the Bantuball, as are most other African balls.His father was the Kingdom of Kongoball, and Angolaball was born in 1575, and then adopted by Kingdom of Portugal, who just happened to be in the neighbourhood at the time. He grew up with his other adoptive siblings such as Mozambiqueball, East Timorball, and Brazilball. In 1884, his adoptive father gave him some more clay from the Berlin Conference. He rebelled against his father a few decades later, and succesfully gained his independence in 1975. He then suffered a bout of multiple personality disorder that lasted until 2002. Due to his Portuguese heritage, he can into Hue, like his larger adoptive brother Brazilball. He cannot into much relevance either. In 2002 he also found oil and went insane with it. It makes up almost all of his economy. In 2011, he can into winnings in Miss Universe. (the first African country to advance) In 2013, he officially ban islam and shut down every mosques around Angola, but that has been denied by the government on restrictions on some mosques were placed. He can into removings of kebab! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends * Portugalball - Adoptive father. Yuo was of okay, I guess. * Brazilball - Adoptive brother, and fellow HUEer. * Mozambiqueball - African brother. Can also into hue. * East Timorball - Asian hue brother. * Macauball - Chinese hue brother. He is of rich. * Cape Verdeball - Atlantic brother. We don't talk much. He thinks I'm still commie. * Madeiraball - Little brother. Still lives with our father. * Azoresball - Little brother. Still lives with our father. * USAball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. * Chinaball - Supplier of weapons during my multiple personality disorder. Now one of his trade partners. * Serbiaball and Myanmarball - Kebab removing partners * Soviet Unionball - Supplier of weapons. * Cubaball - Supported me during my multiple personality disorder. Enemies * Islamball - Most islamic countries, but most importantly ** Saudi Arabiaball - HYPOCRITE!!! YOU ACCUSE ME OF HATING ISLAM DESPITE THE FACT THAT YOU HATE EVERY OTHER RELIGION IN THE WORLD!!! Gallery 47smkVk.png WuMJkHG.png 4ajmhKf.png Serious_Lusophone.png QTxNZI5.png The_Adventures_of_the_%27A%27_Countries.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Portugal's Sons.png File:Angolaballl.png Category:Africa Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Hue Category:Homosex Removers Category:Kongo Speaking Countryball Category:Oil Category:Pro Israel Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Crimea Category:UNball Category:Angolaball Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Republic Category:Red Yellow Black Category:Kebab Removers Category:Countryballs Category:Communist Removers